


He Would Come Back Home

by justsomeitgirl



Series: Home Is Wherever You Are [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, How It Should Have Gone, Olicity Is Destiny, Their First Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen had returned home, but it didn't feel like home. Not until he had to break into his family's company, Queen Consolidated, and accidentally ended up crossing paths with the one person who would change his life forever. The one person who could make him feel at home. Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the Olicity flashback scene was too amazing for me to let it pass without writing about it, so I decided I should write a version of what I believe we all wanted to happen.  
> Please take in consideration Oliver is no longer in love with Laurel at this point, so this is kind of AU, but really, I don't care all that much about that little detail and I don't think any of you does either lol.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and I apologize in advance for any mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Who the hell was she? And more importantly... how was it possible that they had never crossed paths before? Not that he spent a lot of time in his family’s company before he left, to be fair, but he would have noticed her… _How could he not_?

She stopped at the sight of his and his father’s picture in the desk. For a moment there, he was terrified she had seen him somehow, through a reflection or maybe a quick glance before he had had the chance to hide. Maybe the picture seemed familiar. Maybe she was about to call the police. And then…

“You’re cute”, she said, and he had never heard such a beautiful sound in his entire life.

He tried his best to keep himself from making a sound. _What?_

“It’s too bad you’re… You know, dead.” She leaned forward to get a better look at the photo. Damn, he was smiling like an idiot. _Pull yourself together_. “Which is obviously a lot worse from you than it is from me.” She took a deep breath and put her hands on her waist, which somehow, although he wasn’t quite sure that was even possible, made her look even more adorable. “I _really_ need to learn to stop talking to myself.”

The little smile on his lips widened but just as she was about to leave the room, he accidentally turned around and bumped into a- _What was that even?_ A statue? He couldn’t be sure. All he knew is she had frozen and he had screwed everything up. _Fuck_.

“Who’s there?” She grew dangerously closer to the phone on the desk. “I’ll call the police!”

Well, there was not really anything else to do about that, was there? He slowly stepped away from the wall he had been hiding behind, his eyes still facing the floor, afraid of what she might do.

“Who are you?”, she yelled nervously while taking a few steps back, her hands trembling in fear. He finally faced her and _God_ , she was even more beautiful now she was standing just a few inches way. For a second, none of them said a word, lost in each other’s eyes. But then everything became a whole lot clearer and a glimpse of horror crossed her eyes.

“Oh my God! You’re- You’re _him_ ”, she mumbled pointing at the picture. “You… You were supposed to be _dead_. I was just talking to you… I mean, not you _you_ , you. As in, _that_ you. And now you’re here and… Are you a ghost? Am I hallucinating? Because that’s the only logical explanation and I’m pretty sure I-”

“Hey.” As if some invisible strength pulled him to her, he closed the distance between them and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to instantly shut up as shivers went down her spine. She didn’t move, nor did she fight it. In fact, it seemed to calm her down. Her body stopped shaking and her eyes still stared at him in confusion, but the fear and horror had vanished. “I’m not a ghost or a hallucination. I’m real, I’m here and I will not hurt you.”

“Promise me?”

The question caught him off guard. So much so, his knees weakened and for a brief second he lost his balance. And then, he looked at her. The black glasses and ponytail might have look bad on any other woman, but not her. Everything about her was incredibly breathtaking. Her beautiful blue eyes hiding behind the lenses, the astonishing blond hair that reminded him of long strings of gold, even the identification card pending from her neck and the black and white polka dot shirt. She was perfect, a kind of perfection Oliver Queen had never seen before. “I promise.”

She stepped away from him and moved closer to the desk, grabbing the frame. “You look… different.”

“Yeah, well… A few years away will do that to you”, he smiled.

“So… Why didn’t you come back? All these years… I’m sure you missed your family, your friends…”, she paused. “Your girlfriend.”

He took a while, giving that answer a lot of thought. Why hadn’t he? Was it just that he wasn’t allowed to? Or hadn’t he been able to find his way back until now? “Let’s just say… it wasn’t easy.” They kept silent for a while, her inspecting the picture as if she was trying to figure him out, him lost in her beauty. “Besides, I don’t have a girlfriend. Not anymore”, he grinned.

“Oh.” She nodded her head and frowned in embarrassment, her eyes still stuck in the picture. “I wasn’t, you know, trying to find out if you had a girlfriend or anything. I just thought you did. Considering you’re… _you_. Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy and all that.”

“So you know who I am?”

“I work at Queen Consolidated. In case you haven’t noticed, that’s your family’s company. Besides… literally _everyone_ in this city knows who you are.”

“Of course”, he whispered vaguely, rather confused. “But you can’t-”

“Tell anyone about you, I know”, she interrupted, completing his sentence more naturally than he thought possible. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Even though I can’t really understand why you wouldn’t want anyone to know you’re alive, but… I won’t.”

“Thank you.”

“What?”, she stared at him, her inquisitive look urging him to meet her, pulling him closer to her.

“I was just thinking… I don’t know who _you_ are yet.”

“Well…”, she smiled shyly, glancing at the floor. “I’m not sure how telling a dead man who I am wouldn’t endanger me.” And he laughed, a brief laugh, a tiny glimpse of happiness amongst the dark. He laughed briefly, but it was enough to make her smile at the beauty of the man standing in front of her.

“ _Oliver?”_ , his Bluetooth device called, and suddenly he found himself wishing it didn’t. Wishing he could stay there, in that office, that night, with the girl whose name he didn’t even know, forever. And suddenly, he realized it. He was home. “ _Are you there?_ ”

The pain in his face must have been so obvious she walked towards him and placed a hand in his back, rubbing it like she would do to comfort a child. He grimaced, “I have to go.”

“Dead man duty, I suppose?”

He forced himself to smile, but the pain was almost unbearable. He had been with her for a couple minutes and she had already made him happier than he remembered to be ever since the shipwreck. Even before that, actually. He wasn’t sure he knew “happy” until she walked into that room. “Something like that, yeah.”

“You’re in trouble, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Oliver?_ ” The device wouldn’t shut up.

“Look, I may be blonde, but I’m not that blonde. I’ve had my quote of bad experiences to understand that something is wrong, even if I don’t know what it is. You’re lost, you’re in danger. You’re home, yet you’re not happy”, she interrupted herself, giving him a faded smile as she increased the space between them. “Or maybe I’m just talking nonsense, like I always do.”

“Actually, you’re right”, he confessed, and even though she didn’t say a word, her eyes met his and he felt better, stronger. As he took a few steps back and headed towards the door, he had the feeling that wouldn’t be the last time they did.

“Will you come back? Someday, I mean…”

“I honestly don’t know”, he answered with a smile as he grabbed the door handle. “But if I do, I’ll let you know.”

“That’d be nice.”

He forced himself to look away and with a firm pull, opened the door and started walking towards the elevator. Her voice stopped him. “Oliver?” He looked back. “It’s Felicity. Felicity Smoak”, she revealed, the door semi-opened, just enough for her face to peek out. “My name, I mean.”

He couldn’t help but walk to her. With a hand on her shoulder, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, one he wished with all his strengths wouldn’t be the last. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, stuck in that moment forever. “I will come back, Felicity.”

“Promise me?”

Without a word, he walked away from her and got inside the elevator, escaping through the roof so he could go meet Maseo. He didn’t want to promise. Because if he didn’t, then she would have to wait for him. And as selfish as that might be, he wanted her to wait, because he would. Every single day for the rest of his life as long as they were apart. And he would fight for her, always. To get back to her. To see her once more. Somehow, he had found the place he belonged, and once he got her back, he wouldn’t let her go. Never again. He would come back to her, no matter what. He would come back _home._


End file.
